Some image forming apparatuses such as copying machines and multifunction printers display, in accordance with image data processed according to the type of document and the setting conditions (e.g., print density, enlarging/reducing ratio, single-side printing/double-side printing, margin size, a preview of a single image to be printed or a combination of images to be printed.
Further, Patent Literature 1 for example discloses a facsimile device that receives encoded image data and decodes the image data with respect to each time a certain amount of data is received, and zooms up/down the image to have the size of a preview image, and causes the image to be displayed by a display section. This facsimile device allows displaying a preview image of received data while receiving the data.